Smoking
by frostystuffs
Summary: "It's bad for you." She smirked at the sound of his voice. 'Here we go again.' (Day 4 of Tomadashi Week)


AN: This isn't very good I am so sorry I didn't know what to write please don't get mad

* * *

A small flame flickered in front of her face, the only warmth emitting from the flame except for her jacket on this rainy night. A shiver ran down her spine, reminding her about how much she loathed rain. Leiko Tanaka smirked in satisfaction, forgetting about the storm for a few moments, before bringing the long awaited for flame close to the cigarette that was being held between her teeth. The wind was a bit harsh tonight (probably because of the storm going on right now) so making that small fire appear was difficult, but she did it. Taking a deep breath of the nicotine, she let out a pleased sigh after the smoke filled her lungs.

"That's not good for you." her smile fell. She was having a good time out here, not even bothering a soul. What did she ever do to him in order to receive this? She cast a small glance to the tall man besides her, her eyes a little narrow.

"I never asked." was her short reply. Tadashi Hamada sighed and let his head hang low for a second. What was he going to have to do to teach this girl?

"GoGo... Those can really mess you up." she's been smoking since she was able to get her hands on a cigarette. Living in the bad part of San Fransokyo, the 'cancer stick' wasn't very hard to get. Almost 4 years now, and he thinks that she'll stop just because he says so.

Heh.

Yeah, that's not gonna happen.

Whether they were dating or not.

"I don't like smelling like smoke when I go home." he tried to argue, walking closer to her and his voice picked up a bit, just like the wind was beginning to. The umbrella in his hand was shaking rather violently, it was still keeping him dry; dryer than the hood she had was keeping her. She could feel the rain drops hitting her nose but she didn't care; as long as they didn't put out her cigarette she was fine.

"Then bring a change of clothes." he should have known that lame reply wouldn't have gotten far. He's talking to GoGo Tomago, for crying out loud! He's not gonna win this argument–or any after this one.

With a shake of his head he turned from facing her to standing with his back to the wall next to where she was leaning on it. They were currently outside the collage, where they should be, in the smoking area. She wasn't doing anything wrong in her opinion.

"There's better things you can do than that. Have you tried a stress ball?" the look she cast him was all he needed to know _that _would not work with her. "What about a rubber band?"

"Want to see how many I can break in a day?" he face palmed. GoGo's eyes shone with humor, though Tadashi couldn't see. The wind was making it so that her hair was in front of her eyes therefore blocking his view of them.

Then the robotics student remembered something. The young man's face lit up and he dug deep into his pocket, pulling out crumbled notes and paper clips, before he was able to find what he was looking for. The loud 'Aha!' startled the petite woman besides him, causing her to jump. Immediately a scowl took place on her lips where her cigarette used to be–the cigarette that fell out of her hands when she jumped. Tadashi didn't take notice, he was too excited about what he had come up with.

"Gum!" his smile was wide and excited as he extended the small package to her.

"Yay! Enjoy it." she spat out her reply, eyes narrow and lips still in a scowl as she tried to get away back into the lab. She had better things to do than argue with him right now, especially when it's about her no-good habit. They've had enough of those already.

"No, GoGo-" he quickly got in front of her, blocking her from going back to the collage. She inwardly cursed his long legs and her short ones.

"I don't like gum." was all she said, trying to get passed him. "No thank you, stop trying."

His face fell a bit, but this was Tadashi Hamada. He wasn't going to give up. She groaned aloud because of that. He'd keep her out here all night if he had to and considering her last way of calming down was on the wet ground, she was not going to have to patience for it. Her face like that of a murder's, she snatched the gum rudely and ripped the package open. That didn't faze him, however. He was smiling even wider now.

Nothing was said as she tossed the stick of pink into her mouth and began to chew, her teeth clanking painfully. The wind was howling and the rain was coming down a bit harder, but they didn't notice that. Tadashi was busy watching to see if his plan worked and GoGo was doing her best to make sure he didn't see that it was working.

Yeah, it was working.

She could feel her muscles relaxing and her breathing was evening out to regular, maybe even calm, breaths. She sighed and looked up at him, ready to give some sort of comeback when a big, fat rain drop hit her right between the eyes. She gasped, the gum in her mouth almost slipping down her throat as she furiously began wiping her face. Tadashi's eyes widened and he immediately stepped closer to her so that the umbrella was covering them both.

"Time to go in, the storm's getting worst." he glanced around him a second, looking at how the trees were shaking and there wasn't a soul in sight. GoGo gave a nod in reply, happy she didn't have to admit that he was right. Before they took a step, however, a firm set of lips touched the woman's forehead.

"Thanks for trying it."


End file.
